The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to shortened control channel resource mapping.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a base station and a UE may communicate in a shared or unlicensed radio frequency spectrum. The UE may send some control messages to the base station without a prior grant. To avoid miscommunication or lost information from these unscheduled transmissions, the UE and base station may each benefit from identifying a priori a size of such control messages and the resources that the UE will use to transmit the control messages.